


Midnight Charmer

by TheDukeOfAUs



Series: The Dukiverse (Human AU stuff) [2]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeOfAUs/pseuds/TheDukeOfAUs
Summary: Freddie has to take care of a close friend's son, so has to cancel his plans, but a special someone finds an alternative.





	Midnight Charmer

"So you want me to watch Ivo tonight Hugh?"

"If it doesn't bother you too much, then yes. Need to replace part of the line that got damaged."

"If you need to, then yeah I'll watch him. Just need to call Bertram."

"Oh thank you Freddie, I owe you one."

"No problem."

_*click*_

_**Damn it. Really? Was excited for tonight, but at least Ivo's a nice kid. But Bertram was looking to our date.... better call him.** _ _  
_

_*ring ring ring*_

"Freddie?"

"Hey Berts. Sorry, but need to cancel the play, Hugh says he needs to work on the railway and since the Mrs... well you know.... left, No one else can watch Ivo. Again, really sorry."

"Its alright, we can go another day. You're going to Hugh's house right?"

"Yeah, need to go in a couple minutes before he goes"

"Alright, well see you later Freddie"

"See you tommorow Bertram"

"Love you"

"Love you too."

_*click*_

_**Really hope he's not disappointed. Better get ready and head over to Hugh's.** _

 

_**-** _

 

"OH thank you for watching Ivo tonight. Quite sorry if I messed your plans for tonight."

"Its alright, where's Ivo?"

"He's asleep in the living room, if he wakes up take him to his room if that's alright, and I really need to go. Russ is waiting for me at the sheds to start work. If you need something to eat help yourself to the fridge, it's the least I can do"

"Alright, see ya Hugh."

"Bye Freddie. Thanks again"

_**Alright. Ivos asleep, Hughs out working, and Im here, at least it's nice. Wouldn't be too bad if I just... closed my eyes... a bit...........** _

 

_***DING DONG*** _

 

_**Who the genuine 'ell could it be at THIS hour....** _

"Freddie? You there?"

"B........Bertram?"

"Tis I, My dearest Frederick."

"Alright Romeo, what aRe you doing here anyway?"

"Well, if we couldn't go out, we could just stay in."

"*laugh* Did you ask Hugh of you could come?"

"Yeah, told me that he'd take a while and since he brought our night to an end before it began, he said alright. Plus he said it would be nice to have someone help you watch Ivo. Also brought something to eat if you two were hungry."

"Well, come in. It's getting cold out and it wouldn't be a good idea to get a cold outside."


End file.
